This isn't Neverland
by MischievousAngel0923
Summary: Yes its cliché, but who cares? The Head master's daughter is evacuated from London with a group of boys, when their plane crashes on an uninhabited island. She must survive and keep her morals strong.RalphOC TEMP HIATUS
1. The War Upon Us

**Hey everyone I know I probably shouldn't start a new story when I have two other to finish, but I could write those cause this one kept interrupting me! So I decided to write it, it's actually farther along than my other ones and should be finished this week so that I can finish the other two.**

**Summary: Yes its cliché, but who cares? The Head master's daughter is evacuated from London with a group of boys, when their plane crashes on an uninhabited island. She must survive and keep her morals strong.**

**A/N: okay remember this is for enjoyment only. Lol I took a Mary-sue test for this character, and passed slightly. She is more knowledgeable than the boys but it's because of what she learned at home. So please keep the fire away from my fun! Oh! And to let you know it's set in 1930's-40's because something I read said world war… then another said cold war so I just went with WWII.**

**A/N: Yes the boys are older but I figured it wouldn't really affect the original story based on the Stanford Prisoner experiment in 1971.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies or any of it characters I do however own Laura Elizabeth Grayson, her father, and whoever else wasn't in the book**

**M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M **

Laura sat quietly in the front of her father's office. Her aunt had dropped her off to visit him for the weekend, as he was the headmaster at a boy's boarding school he lived on the campus.

She silently picked at the skirt of her last good dress as she waited to be called into his office. She hadn't seen him since the beginning of this semester and had missed him terribly.

"Laura, dear your father is ready to see you" said Mrs. Patrick the school secretary. Laura gave small smile and opened the door to his office.

"Daddy!" She cried happily practically jumping into the arms of the older man.

"Hello, pumpkin, oh how I've missed you! Where's your mum? I've been dying to see her."

She grimaced at his dreamy look and giggled. "Mum got the stomach flu, Aunt Sissy was with her all night and said… well actually what she said was gross."

Her father chuckled and laughed. "I'm sure what your Aunt said was more than gross, my darling sister always had a way with words. Oh! Your poor mother, having to be stuck with Cecelia , I wish we could go home and take care of her, but it seems I'm stuck here."

Laura smiled sadly "yes this war has made bullocks of everything hasn't it?"

"Laura!" She giggled and hugged her father again.

"It's true though isn't it? Ever since the war started you've had to stay here." She paused and quietly continued "We've missed you a lot, mum cries when we hear about bombings and such, and she doesn't stop until you ring."

Her father hugged her tighter "I feel it to pumpkin, my heart clenches every time something might happen."

Laura looked at him seriously, "Aunt Sissy wants us to fly to Grandpa and Grandma's until it's over, but Mum doesn't want to leave you."

Her father sighed and sat in his chair, "What do you think?"

"I agree with Aunt Sissy that it would be safer for us there but, I don't want to leave you either Daddy."

He smiled and nodded, "I agree with your aunt also. By the way why on earth are you here on a Thursday don't you have school?"

She giggled again "Maybe for your school, at the public ones well they closed on Wednesday because of the air-raid Tuesday night."

"That bad?" Laura nodded and whispered "Bad enough that we had to stay in the shelter until Wednesday afternoon."

Her father paled slightly and hugged her again. "Then we are definitely getting you, your aunt and mum to your grandparents."

"What about you?"

"Oh, well I have plans ready to evacuate the boys in case of an emergency, so I've been planning on evacuating them over the next few weeks, young ones first and then the older ones. Afterwards I'll meet up with you and your mother."

Laura stomach suddenly growled and her father's grin returned. "Well enough with that, we have a whole weekend together let's get some lunch okay?"

She nodded and held her father's hand as they left the office. He looked down at her and chuckled. "I thought you hated to wear yellow."

Laura grinned and grimaced at the same time. "It's my last dress, mum made shorts and blouses out of all the others, and the linens are low too."

Her father looked at her questioningly and she giggled "Trust me daddy you don't want to know… but me, mum and Aunt Sissy have become quite the seamstresses."

Her father looked at her in mock shock "Cecelia a seamstress, no! Were pigs flying?"

Laura giggled. "You'd be really proud daddy, we started and herb and fruit garden in the back yard, and made homemade soaps and shampoos and medicine. We've saved a lot of money doing that even some of the neighbors use our stuff! You know Mrs. Owens, she gives us free meat, bread, and cheese from her deli for some of our soaps and tea, our whole neighborhood has become a bartering system, of course most have been evacuating with the bombing being so frequent."

Her father grinned at her proudly and opened the door to the cafeteria. The noise suddenly deafened her as she noticed all the boys eating.

Some who noticed her stopped and stared, until her father glared at them. Laura wanted to laugh, the boys at her school never stared at her. She grinned at her dad and followed him as he retrieved their lunch and sat in a far off corner.

After lunch her father took her to his small house on the premises where she was left to her own devices until his afternoon meetings were over. Laura didn't mind she had brought a new book; well new to her, her aunt had bartered for it. Sighing she cuddled towards the fire place and slowly drifted to sleep with her book in hand.

When Laura woke it was morning and her father had moved her to the guest room during the night. She slowly began dressing in her knickers her aunt had made from her mother's wedding gown, and the red shorts her mum had made out of the pillow cases. She put a camisole on and then the blouse that was made from her favorite white sun dress. Her father came rushing into the house, "We've been notified to evacuate immediately! Grab what you need and meet me by the front of the school."

Laura nodded and her heart pounding as she grabbed her knitted bag her mother made for her birthday it was big enough to hold supplies in case they were split up during an air raid.

She grabbed her book and her yellow dress and put it into the already readymade bag, slipping on her canvas sneakers and ran out the door. Her heart continues to pound as she reached her father.

"Daddy what's going on?"

"They think there is an air raid heading towards us. We're going to take the boys to the airfield." He stopped and looked at Laura, who suddenly felt like a ton of rock landed in her stomach.

"I want you to go with them, stay with the group when the plan lands and I'll find you."

"Y-you're not coming with me?" Laura whimpered her eyes burned with tears.

"No, I'm going to get your aunt and mother; we'll find you okay Laura?" She nodded and gripped his hand as the planes prepared to leave slowly the groups of boys diminished, her group was the last. Laura hugged her father as tear silently fell; he kissed her brow and watched as she was ushered onto the plane.

When Laura entered the plane the noise stopped. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, the teacher aboard noticed her and smiled. "Boys this is Headmaster Grayson's daughter, she was with us when we were to evacuate, I hope you will be on your best behavior and be respectful to her."

There was a murmur of agreement and a snort somewhere in the group of boys. Laura could practically feel her ears burning.

"Now my dear, I'm Mr. Andrews, why don't you sit with the younger boys? If you need anything, just call for me." Laura whispered a thank you and walked to the little boys ignoring the older ones.

Sitting down in the empty seat she noticed the boy sitting next to her had tears in his eyes. "Boy, why are you crying?" She asked softly.

He looked at her with big doe eyes. "What if I never see Runner again?"

She paused confused for a second 'Runner who is runner?' she thought 'it kind of sounds like a… ooooh!' She smiled and looked at the little boy. "Is Runner your dog?"

He nodded "Mommy and daddy come pick me up after every weekend so I can see Runner, but we're flying away what if they can't find me?"

Laura hugged him and softly said "I'm worried about the same thing, but I promise I'll do everything I can so we can see them again if we can't find them or they can't find us we'll stick together okay?" the little boy nodded and held her hand.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Percival Wemys Madison" he answered. Laura grinned

"Why, you're named after a valiant knight of King Arthur! Oh what luck I have."

Percival giggled.

"Well Sir Percival I'm Laura."

He smiled again and began to chatter. Soon Percival fell asleep and Laura opened her bag pulling out her book, reading quietly until she too fell asleep.

Laura awoke to the plan shaking violently. Fear and adrenaline kicking in she got out of her seat and made sure the little boys seats were all buckled. Hurrying back to her seat, she put her book in her bag and put her arms through the knitted straps like a backpack and tightly buckled herself in .She glanced over to Percival see him awake and scared, his seat beat locked and secure, she gripped his hand and never let go, until she blacked out.

**W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W **

**A/N: Yes I used a lined from Peter Pan, it just fit perfectly!**


	2. The Chief and His Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies only Laura**

**AN: okay remember this is for enjoyment only. Lol I took a Mary-sue test for this character, and passed slightly. She is more knowledgeable than the boys but it's because of what she learned at home. So please keep the fire away from my fun! Some stuff maybe a bit different but for the most part it's the same.**

**M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M**

Feeling came back first. She felt cold, heavy and wet. She felt herself moving and wondered if it was a dream. She couldn't breathe, her mind jumbled with feeling and darkness. She felt pressure on her chest, water chocked her and she coughed.

She heard faraway voices slowly getting louder. "Miss Grayson? Miss Grayson, are you alright?"

A bright light red and white pained her eyes. She blinked and took a deep breath and coughed up the rest of the water.

Looking up she saw only warm blue and big brown eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up. The blue eye boy gripped her arms and helped her lean against a boulder.

Laura slowly started gathering her surroundings and the shaking and sobs began. She was lost and confused, and in slight pain. The big wheezing boy looked uncomfortable but the blue eye boy hugged her, shushing and whispering that everything was okay. Laura felt herself slowly calm down, as she held onto the boy, not wanting to let go.

He touched her face gently, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Laura nodded, and leaned back finally calm but still very anxious. The blue eye boy nodded and made to helped her stand up.

"I'm Ralph, and that's Piggy." He said pointing to the chubby boy behind him. "Laura Grayson" She replied with a small smile.

Finally somewhat alert she looked at Piggy and Ralph. Piggy was a big boy, chubby, and seemed to have difficulty breathing. He had dark hair and friendly warm eyes.

Ralph was handsome no doubt about that. He was well toned, and had dirty blond hair that fell over his blue eyes. Realizing she was staring, Laura glanced down with red tinting her cheeks.

Laura looked back up. "What happened?" She asked. Piggy and Ralph glanced at each other.

"We aren't sure, we know there was a storm, but it's possible we were shot down." Ralph answered.

"Are we alone? Where's the plane?" Laura asked fearfully. Ralph sighed

"It rained and the tide took away the plane, you were lucky, seem that bag of yours got tangled up in the rocks along with you. As for others, we don't yet, if we were lucky maybe they were too." Laura nodded in acceptance.

Piggy slowly sighed and started to walk along the beach, suddenly calling out to them. "Ralph! Laura! Comes see what I found!"

They rushed over, Laura grinned at Piggy as he proudly held a conch shell in his hand. "Ok?" Ralph looked at Piggy confused. "It's a conch shell, you can blow into it, it makes a loud noise, like a trumpet, and if we use it we can call all the boys!" Piggy explained happily.

Laura's grin grew. "That's a great idea Piggy!" she said. Piggy stared at the shell, "well go on. Do it."

Piggy shook his head, "I can't I have asthma, it's a respiratory problem, you do it Ralph."

Ralph stared at Piggy as he took the conch, and blew into it. A loud long sounding blare blasted into the air. A few minutes later he blew into the conch again. Laura gasped slightly as little boys began to run out from the trees like natives.

They ran towards them, as they arrived; Laura noticed a familiar boy standing next to a small one with a purple birthmark on his face. "Percival!" she shouted happily.

The little boy looked up eyes widening when he saw he saw her. "Laura!" She knelt down and hugged him, and checked to see if he had any wounds. "Are you okay did you get hurt?" Percival shook his head.

Laura turned her attention to the other little boy, "what about you darling are you okay?" The little boy stared into her eyes and threw his arms around her in tears, she held on to him as Ralph did for her and began to softly hum in his ear, letting go only when she felt the boy relax.

Singing could suddenly be heard and the group looked out and saw two lines of boys with black capes and hats singing and marching slowly obviously commanded by a skinny redhead teenager.

"Halt!" He commanded. "I'm Jack Merridew in charge of the choir. We heard the noise and decided to check to see if there were any survivors."

"I'm Ralph; we found the conch and decided to use it to call an assembly." Just then one of the choir boys passed out. Laura rushed over to the boy ignore Jacks insults and attempt to gain control. The boy had hair as dark as hers, she peeled the black cloak off him and tore the end off, handing it to Percival instructing him to wet it in the ocean.

As she waited she watched the argument ensue. Piggy was trying to establish order but Jack would have none of it. "Shut up fatty!" he growled. Ralph stood up in slight defense and slightly teasing. "His name isn't fatty it's Piggy!" Laughter ensued and Laura's heartfelt for the boy.

Percival arrive back and gave Laura the cloth. Laura cool the boys face and watched as he slowly woke up. "Are you alright?" he nodded. "Thirsty." Laura gave a small smile. "Me too, Ralph said he found fresh water so we'll get you some okay?" Simon nodded and slowly arose and sat on a nearby rock. Laura followed him, glancing around at the boys.

Jack had a hungry look in his eye as he watched the conch, but Laura couldn't really figure out why until… "Whoever holds the conch gets to speak." Ralph strongly stated. 'Oh, symbol for power…alright then' she thought.

Jack grabbed the conch, "I say we have a chief!" the boys cheered, she noticed he was eyeing her. Laura shuddered slightly. Jack handed the conch reluctantly back to Ralph.

"Alright first let's find out who is the oldest, so I'll start off I'm Ralph I'm 16." He passed the conch to Piggy, "I'm Piggy 15"

"Simon 15"

"Laura Grayson 16"

"Jack Merridew 16"

"Roger 16"

"Sam" one twin said "and Eric" said the other "14" they said together.

Simon piped up "Well Jack, Roger and Ralph are the oldest so we should pick from them."

"What about Laura?" Piggy asked. Jack sneered "she a girl what could she do?"

Roger gave her a dirty smirk that made her cringe. Jack noticed and smirked as well.

"We should vote, so you three give a speech on why you should be in charge, and we'll decide from there." Laura stated firmly.

Jack winked at her and stood, "I would be the smart chose because let's face it I'm experienced" at this he smirked at Laura who rolled her eyes in disgust. Jack continued, "I will give you meat every day, and a fire at night. You should choose correctly if you vote for me."

Roger was the next to stand his angry dark eyes stared down at Laura, "Though I have talent for survival I believe Jack is man for the job I withdraw."

Ralph stood up nervously and glanced at Simon, Piggy, and Laura for reassurance. "I can promise that I will give you food shelter water and warmth, if you vote for me, and will not make a big deal if you vote for Jack."

All of the choir boys voted for Jack, everyone else voted for Ralph. Laura watched as Jack silently threw a tantrum. It seemed Ralph noticed as well, because he turned around and appointed Jack in charge of the hunters.

The excitement of the voting died down, and the assembly continued. "I think we should explore the island." Ralph stated.

Laura looked up, "We can't all go there is to many of us, so pick some people and the rest of us will stay here."

Ralph locked his eyes with her and grinned, and nodded in agreement. "Jack, Simon, and I will go." Piggy jumped up in protest but was silenced. "Piggy you can't go cause of your asthma remember?" Ralph said. Piggy agreed and he walked to Laura as they watched the three go.

**M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M **

Laura sat on the beach next to the little one who were making sandcastles. She pulled of her knitted bag and opened it.

Inside was her yellow dress, her book ruined with water, white shredded clothes for sanitary purposes, and a small satchel full of homemade soap, teas which were mostly ruined, and small containers of medicinal herbs for trading.

Laura put everything back and threw her book out into the ocean, sighing with little hope. She glanced around and watched as Piggy tried to list all the names of the little boys, or little uns' as Maurice and Roger were calling them.

Laura continued to look around when she notice Roger staring at her, she shuddered again. He wasn't warm and safe like Ralph. He made her really look at the situation she was in; a sixteen year old girl deserted on an island with over ten hormonal teenage boys.

That thought stuck fear into her and made her wary of joining the older boys in the activities like exploring the mountain, or voting for a chief.

Laura decided she would stay with the little boys and take care of them. Piggy sat next to her wearily.

"I don't really trust Jack." He said quietly.

Laura glanced at him and nodded. "I think I trust Jack more then I trust Roger."

Piggy looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Laura gave a serious look. "I'm a girl, Piggy, surrounded by hormonal boys with no one to keep them in line."

Piggy's eyes widened "Ralph will take care of you, Laura, don't worry." Laura grinned and nodded, "He might try but don't forget he's a hormonal teenage boy too, and your almost there." Piggy nodded with a worried look on his face. "Oh"

Laura smiled tightly "Yeah, oh"

Just then the horn blew again, Piggy and Laura gathered all the little boys, and shepherd them to the group assembly.

Ralph stood on a rock; his eyes seeking out Laura's relaxing slightly as he found hers, a small whisper of understanding flowed between them.

He let him eyes focus on a group in general "So we are definitely on an uninhabited island…"

"We still need a hunting group to kill the pigs." Jack said interrupting him.

Ralph glared him and continued "whoever holds the conch can speak, now there aren't any adults here so we going to have to take care of ourselves."

"We can make our own rules and punish those who don't obey!" Jack shouted excitedly.

Piggy took the conch and stood tall, "listen it's likely no one knows where we are, at all."

Ralph nodded "Yeah I know but the island seems safe enough."

Just then the little boy with the birthmark whispered into Laura's ear. "What he say Laura?" Ralph asked.

"He said there is a beastie on the island. A snake like thing that came at him last night." All the younger boys nodded and ignored the older ones who insisted it was not real.

Simon looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's just us." Laura nodded in agreement but Piggy was shouting how barmy that sounded and Jack insisted there was no monster but his hunters would kill it.

When everything settled again, Ralph took back the conch. "Look if we want to be saved we need to have a signal fire so let's go up to the mountain and have it there." The others agreed.

Laura walked up to Ralph. "Let me stay with the little ones, their likely to get lost or hurt if they go with you." "Okay" Ralph nodded in agreement. Laura turned around and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "Laura, I know it's hard to believe me but, I swear I'll try to keep you safe." Laura looked into his worried eyes and smiled. "I know" she replied gently, and he let her go, silently watching her as she gathered the little boys before he and the other went to start the signal fire.

= + = Ralph = + =

Ralph walked silently with the excited group of boy. Earlier on his exploration journey he had been thinking about Laura. How her long dark wavy hair flowed, her vibrant green eyes, and shapely body. He had been thinking what it would be like to hold her when he realized…he wasn't the only teenage boy here, and if he thought about her like that, than what would the other; girl deprived, deserted with no authority, hormonal teenage boy do.

That's when his heart stopped cold. Laura was the only girl here, and though most of them we but babies, a hand full of them we're just like him and possibly worse.

That's when he decided he do anything to keep her safe, when he realized she was more alone then any of them. His resolve had made him feel better, and he felt even better when she acknowledged his promise.

He smiled slightly until he heard Roger talking to Jack. "You know she's the only one here, anything can happen and no one would believe her against the all of us. Maybe we should give her a ride." Jack laughed and shook his head. Ralph swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and pretended he didn't hear.

~~~Back at the beach~~~

Laura and the little ones played silly games until they were hungry. Henry the oldest of them walked over to her and his stomach growled. Laura giggled. "You boys must be hungry hmm?" They all nodded and followed Laura to a banana tree.

"Okay Henry you're the biggest so I'm going to pick you and you're going to get as many as you can okay?" Henry nodded, and jumped into her arms reaching far for two bushel of bananas, yanking as hard as he could.

Bring him down, Laura looked over and notice a Papaya tree. Her aunt loved Papaya ever since she visited Mexico and always shared the sweet fruit with her and her mother when she could. Grinning Laura hurried over and picked five of the biggest papaya.

Percival wandered to a berry bush and Laura nodded her head in acceptance as looked at them carefully. Putting the bananas and papaya in her bag, she motioned to Henry.

"Take off your shirt so we can pick these and hold them in something."

"Okay" Henry said as he laid his shirt on the ground and they picked as many as they could piling them on the shirt and eating as they went along. By the time they got to the beach the boys were full of berries and laying down for a nap.

Laura had Henry hold his shirt full of berries and watch the boys while she pulled down some big leaves and washed them in the pond. Hurrying back to the beach she laid out the leaves and emptied Henry's shirt of berries onto them, opened her bag and added the bananas and papaya.

She would have to get Ralph to let her used his switch blade to cut it up for dinner. Laura shook out Henry shirt and placed it on the now sleeping boy.

By that time Laura heard the other boys laughing and talking out loud on their way back. She smiled as Simon and Ralph waved and jogged over to her. "We started the fire, and Jack group agreed to watch it." Ralph said smiling.

"Well, we picked fruit for dinner, and I need to borrow your knife, to finish." Ralph raised his eyebrow with a grin and nodded, handing it over to her.

"Hey, Ralph."

"Hmm?"

"Since we don't have anything to drink or drink out of how about all you older boys get a bunch of coconut, those have sweetened water and we can use the half for cups later."

All the boys stopped and stared at her knowledge of the fruits, Laura blushed. "My aunt spent time in Florida, and brought some home for me and my mum."

The boys shrugged and went to get the coconut from the tall trees. Laura stayed back and peeled the papaya, cleaned out the seeds and then cut it up onto the leaves. By time she was finished, Piggy instructed the boys to line up with a palm leaf to get dinner.

Laura gave them all a good handful of fruit and a banana, as Simon and Ralph carefully opened the coconuts for drink and more fruit. Soon everyone was talking and eating dinner of exotic fruit.

Later that night Laura and Simon made sure the little boys were all asleep in a group for warmth. The choir was still up and slightly rowdy, but slowly steadying and lying down for the night.

Though she wanted to stay near others for warm and a feeling of safety Laura feared Jack and Roger too much. Ralph noticed her hesitance and smiled as he walked up to her.

"You can sleep in between me and Simon, Sam n' Eric have first fire watch and Piggy will be next to me."

Laura smiled. "Okay that sounds good." She laid down next to him and Simon on her other side.

"We're going to start building shelter tomorrow."

"Okay" Simon's soft snores drifted in the air. Laura turned on her side seeing the choir boys finally asleep. Turning on her side facing Simon, she finally drifted to sleep.

The sun slowly began to rise, daring Laura to try and sleep in its presence. When she finally was awake she sat up quietly, and snuck down to the pond to wash up.

Stripping down to her knickers and camisole, she dove in to the refreshing water, she swam over to the edge of the pond and scooped up the clay like sand, she reached near her bag and grabbed some berries smashing them together and roughly massaging her hair hoping for it to work.

She grabbed her soap and used it on her face and underarms only, for she wanted to save as much as possible. Place it back into the satchel Laura dove deeper into the pond running her fingers through her somewhat clean hair and removing most of the dirt.

Not wanting to go back she relaxed. Still enjoying the water, Laura head snapped to the left of wrestling noises in the bushes, she lowered herself deeper into the water fearing it was Jack or Roger, instead a worried Ralph burst through, completely stopping of embarrassment when he realized what she didn't have on.

"God I woke up and you were gone…what are you doing?"

Laura blushed. "I wanted to wash while Jack and Roger were still asleep." She murmured sheepishly.

Ralph nodded and sat on a small boulder. "Look, I understand but let me go with you next time please."

Laura grinned and nodded. "Could you?" she motioned him to turn around

"Oh right." He blushed and faced away. Laura smiled and quickly pulled on her outfit, and shoes.

"Ralph?" he turned back around and smiled lightly his ear still red. Laura picked up her bag and took his out reached hand, walk together in a comfortable silence back to the beach.


	3. Work and Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies only my character Laura.**

**Note: I made a few changes in the last chapters nothing major mainly just typos cleaned up. I also would like you to know that I did attempt to get the date of when the evacuations in Britain happened, a little research is all, I am not a history buff so please excuse if any of it is wrong.**

**Thank you all for waiting patiently for me to write, I'll hopefully have more up later today. My computer troubles are over and my notes for all my stories are gathered. I'm hoping to take spring break and catch up. **

**W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W **

Over the next few weeks Laura spent her time taking care of the littluns' and feeding everyone. She soon became their mother comforting them when they were hurt or scared, telling them stories, singing them to sleep, making sure they bathed, helping them feel better when they were sick or hurt.

Treating sunburns had become a past time. She would have littluns' and even sometimes the older boys crying because of their burns. So she would set off and find an aloe plant to help sooth their skin. She instructed the older boys on what to do and put the aloe on the littluns' herself.

Her days became routine, wake up earlier and bathe with Ralph keeping guard. She had found that if she swam in the ocean at night it would dry her hair enough so that she could wash her hair with hard red clay and papaya, and feel clean.

Then she would wake the littluns' with breakfast of bananas and berries making sure the too bathed after they ate. The rest of the day she and the littluns' would play, help Simon and Ralph build shelters, try to catch fish with handmade fishing rods and cages made out of the spines on a palm branch.

She and Piggy made supper every night, cooking fish or fruits, each night they added herbs they found to change the taste. Good or bad the boys always ate it never letting a crumb fall. Piggy was the one who would start the cooking fires, he confided in Laura explaining that while he understood his glasses could solve lots of problems, he felt helpless and even more vulnerable because he couldn't see without them. So Laura would let him light the fires, and always stayed near incase he needed help.

After dinner and a round of silly games, Laura would weave stories to the boys, all of them entranced in the fantasy of her mind, their favorite story being of Peter Pan.

'How ironic' she would think, 'that I have become their Wendy.' Ralph had too noticed the similarities and would tease her by calling her Wendy when they were alone.

Even though things seemed to be good Laura started to notice a change. They were forgetting, just like the lost boys, they were forgetting about everything but their island. It was most noticeable in Jack and Roger.

Jack started to become increasingly angry and obsessed with hunting, though he had not yet killed. Roger who was the one who encourage Jack, and was already horrid to most of the younger ones, seemed to grow darker every day.

Though Laura was weary of both of them, Roger scared her the most. He was always attempting to corner her, or touch her in ways that would make her cringe.

She felt so much about it she decided to talk to Simon about. When she had approached him Simon to her to a hidden clearing he had found.

"I'm worried Simon." She had whispered.

Simon looked at her and nodded, "So am I."

"Their losing themselves, forgetting everything, forgetting the past." She paused, "What's going to happen when they forget? Are we going to forget?" Simon looked straight into her eyes and they both knew the answer, but both were afraid to acknowledge it.

**W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W **

Ralph was angry, that she knew for sure.

He and Simon had been stuck building shelters the past few weeks, only finishing two that would last through the sudden change in weather. Most of the older boys had joined Jack with the hunt, and wouldn't help, and there was only so much Laura and the littluns' could do.

Walking up to him, she grabbed his hand making him look at her. Heat emanated from his had to her making shivers travel down her spine.

"Ralph maybe you should take a break" she whispered gently.

Ralph nodded, and turned to Simon. "Simon, take a break you've been working all day, and I don't think we're going to finish tonight." Simon nodded and turned walking away quietly.

Ralph turned to Laura. "Come with me?" he asked gently. Laura glanced at Piggy who was watching some of the littluns' and nodded. He took her hand and led her away.

They walked silently for a while down the beach hand in hand. Butterflies seemed to churn her stomach, her face flushed at how close they were. She could see Ralph from the corner of her eye watching her with a smirk, and flushed even more.

Finally they arrived to a small cove that she and Ralph had found a few weeks back, they had thought of using it as shelter until they realized it flooded during high tide.

"What are we doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I just…wanted to… hang out?" Ralph stammered.

Laura smirked, "You mean like a date?" she asked with a mischievous grin. This time Ralph blushed and nodded.

Laura's smirk turned into a smile as she pulled his hand to make him face her, standing on toes she reached up and kissed his cheek. Ralph's smile turned into a full blown grin as he sat down on the small beach and pulled her to the ground with him.

"I know it isn't the right kind of circumstances but, I really like you" he said hesitantly.

Laura gripped his hand a frown in thought and quietly replied "If none of this would have happened, we probably wouldn't have ever met."

Ralph shook his head, "No I know I would have met you, I would have had to meet you, right. I mean your father was headmaster."

"Who wouldn't have let me meet any of you; a girl visiting her father at an all boy's boarding school. Would you let your daughter meet any of them?"

Ralph looked thoughtful and sighed, pulling her into his arms. Suddenly as his warmth warped around her, a sense of security and arousal rushed through her so fast it almost made her dizzy. But she stayed thoughtful and calmed her mind and body as she relaxed against him.

"Your right I wouldn't have" Ralph confirmed what they both knew. He continued, "I don't think I can handle the idea of you not being there."

Laura tensed at this confession, it was intense too intense for children their age…but they were sixteen, in a few years she would be expected to find a husband. Yet with the war and now this "adventure", she had been forced to grow and mature quickly, allowing her to accept that confession.

Laura smiled lightly to herself before she replied. "Yeah, I know how you feel." She blushed as she felt Ralph kiss the top of her head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while until; "Since this is our first date, what shall we talk about?" Ralph asked suddenly.

Laura giggled, "Anything, we can talk about anything. What's your family like?"

Ralph slightly tensed before he relaxed again. "My father is in the navy, he taught me the survival skills I have, he's fighting the war now, and my mum is with my grandparents in the country estate. I'm an only child and well, my father is the only one whose opinion matters, my mother could care less about me really."

Laura gave him a sympathetic look. "My mum and dad love each other furiously, my aunt lives with us, when she isn't traveling, and I could be known as spoiled I guess."

Ralph barked in laughter. "You guess! I'll have you know I personally think you're horribly spoiled!"

Laura threw her head back and laughed as she shoved him lightly. Her laughter slowly died down as she became thoughtful. "What do you plan on doing when you finish school?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I'll probably join the navy like my father, and at least that's the plan. I never actually thought about what I wanted and this whole thing," he gestured with his hand, " it makes me want to decide for me. What about you?"

Laura grinned "I want to open my own flower shop, sell herbs and lotions, candles and such. I told my aunt and mum and they want to join in the idea too, my dad thought it was an ingenious idea, but he wants me to marry comfortably so I'm not struggling."

Ralph snorted, "So you want to marry a rich man?"

She shook her head, "no he was just joking, and they said I don't have to marry unless I find someone I love."

It became silent again as his grip tightened around her. "So what's your idea of love?" He asked with major curiosity. Laura sat and thought for a few moments, "Someone who have no problem giving their life for me, who I couldn't even dream of living without, who makes me laugh, someone I can grow old with." She finally replied, and he kissed her cheek.

**W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W **

When they finally returned to the main camp, they ran into Jack and his hunters. Jack angrily glared at their hands that we held together.

"Having fun Ralph"

Laura stepped slightly behind Ralph and as close a she could get.

"We're taking a break from building shelters. You remember the meeting? How everyone was going to work hard until the shelters were finished?"

"Except me and my hunters…"

"Except the hunters. Well, the littluns are…" Ralph threw an apologetic glance to Laura.

"They're hopeless. The older ones aren't much better. D'you see? All day I've been working with Simon and Laura. No one else. They're off bathing, eating, or playing."

"You're chief. You tell 'em off."

"Meetings. Don't we love meetings? Every day. Twice a day. We talk. I bet if I blew the conch this minute, they'd come running. Then we'd be, you know, very solemn, and someone would say we ought to build a jet, or a submarine, or a TV set. When the meeting was over they'd work for five minutes, then wander off or go hunting."

Jack flushed.

"We want meat."

"Well, we haven't got any yet. And we want shelters. Besides, the rest of your hunters came back hours ago. They've been swimming."

"I went on," said Jack. "I let them go. I had to go on. I—"

Laura watched Jack curiously as he fidgeted.

"I went on. I thought, by myself…"

She felt as though air had caught in her through as she watched madness swim through his eyes.

"I thought I might…kill."

"But you didn't." Ralph goaded.

"I thought I might."

Some hidden passion vibrated in Ralph's voice.

"But you haven't yet."

Laura tightened her grip on Ralph's hand as his voice set a challenge.

"You wouldn't care to help with the shelters, I suppose?"

"We want meat…and not fish! Real meat"

"And we don't get it."

Now the antagonism was audible.

"But I shall! Next time! I've got to get a barb on this spear! We wounded a pig and the spear fell out. If we could only make barbs…"

"We need shelters."

Laura jumped as Jack suddenly shouted. "Are you accusing…?"

"All I'm saying is we've worked dashed hard. That's all. If it rains like when we dropped in we'll need shelters all right. And then another thing! We need shelters because of the…" He glanced at Laura who continued.

"You've noticed, haven't you?" she asked.

Jack looked at her as his he had forgotten she was there at all.

"Noticed what?"

"Well. They're frightened. I mean the way things are. They dream. You can hear 'em. Have you been awake at night?"

Jack shook his head.

"They talk and scream. The littluns. Sometimes I can't get them to calm down. Even some of the others. As if…"

"As if it wasn't a good island."

Astonished at the interruption, they all turned to see Simon's serious face. As he walked out of the jungle.

"As if," said Simon, "the beastie, the beastie or the snake-thing, was real. Remember??" Laura nodded in her agreement with Simon

"So we need shelters as a sort of…"

"Home."

"That's right."

"All the same" Jack started, "in the forest. I mean when you're hunting, not when you're getting fruit, of course, but when you're on your own…" He glanced at Ralph who nodded for him to continue.

"Go on." Laura said quietly. Jack glanced at her and took a deep breath.

"If you're hunting sometimes you catch yourself feeling as if…" He flushed suddenly.

"There's nothing in it of course. Just a feeling. But you can feel as if you're not hunting, but…being hunted, as if something's behind you all the time in the jungle."

Laura shivered, silence, oh how she was coming to hate awkward silences.

"Well, I don't know." Ralph sighed.

Jack spoke very quickly.

"That's how you can feel in the forest. Of course there's nothing in it.

Only…only…"

He took a few rapid steps toward the beach, then came back.

"Only I know how they feel. See? That's all."

"The best thing we can do is get ourselves rescued."

"Rescue? Yes, of course! All the same, I'd like to catch a pig first…"

Laura and Simon glanced at each other worriedly as Jack snatched up his spear and dashed it into the ground. The opaque, mad look came into his eyes again.

Laura watched as Ralph looked at him critically.

"So long as your hunters remember the fire.."

"You and your fire!" Jack snapped angrily. "Why don't you watch the stupid fire instead of fucking her all day." He growled waving at Laura.

Within seconds of feeling her breath leave her in shock of his words, Ralph had Jack slammed up against the tree.

Jack started laughing manically, and shook his head.

"I was just joking mate, we'll do our job, after we hunt" With that and a lingering look that made her uncomfortable, Jack left.

**W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W **

AN: I really like how this story is turning out and I glad you all like it so far also! Thank you for the great reviews. Any questions I will try and answer, I do have one for you reviewers. Is the pace to fast or slow, and helpful critiques will be a blessing! Thanks and enjoy!


	4. The Day the Fire Died

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies only my OC**

**A/N: This scene is actually really important in the book. It's the major break in their fall from society. Therefore most of the main part of this chapter was copy and pasted, and only changed for the OC. **

**Raine44345: I'm glad you like it so far, but unfortunately I'm trying to stay as close to the book as possible, there's just romance and probably some lemons. I'm trying to keep it lighter since she here but it seems it may get darker. Just a warning.**

**PosinedAngel: Thank you!! I'm glad you like my writing and I am trying to finish so I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Days turned to weeks, and a routine was formed. Simon and Ralph constantly worked to make sure the shelters stayed up, while Piggy and Laura stayed with the littluns'.

Laura had accepted her mother role and she began giving them reading and math lessons in the sand. She created a game out of it; they had to do a math problem, read or spell a word in the sand correctly before the waves washed it away. The littluns' got a kick out of it and even did it on their own.

She would end up punishing them for things a mother would scold her children for, taking care of them when they ate the wrong berries and became sick to their stomachs, and comfort them when they were fearful and alone. Percival seemed the most homesick, and one day hid in a small cave for two days crying, only letting her in to comfort him. Night time was the worst, the fear of the 'beastie' made them sleep in groups for comfort. The shelters Simon and Ralph had succeeded in making were their safe haven, and Laura's voice would lull them to sleep.

Not everything was terrible, despite the fear and anxiety, they played and enjoyed the freedom they seemed to have. After they finished working and the littluns' would run off to create intricate sand castles in the sand, while Laura and Ralph would walk to their cove to spend time with each other, telling each other every thought and fear.

There wasn't anything to hide. Isolation and separation from society had created emptiness in them that only harsh honesty towards each other seemed to cure. Their conversations sometimes were dark and angry, but they were always honest and together they comforted and eased each other's dark thoughts. They would use one another as an anchor for civilization, and sanity.

They grew closer to each other every day. Embracing each other for comfort, sweet pecks on each other's lips and cheek, grew more intimate, yet they never gave in, sticking to the rules and morals of society. He was courting her, and they planned to do it properly.

But in the back of her mind she knew. They longer they stayed on this island, the less society would affect their actions, and one day it would crack, and what she feared most would come true; that she too would lose her innocence, and give in. She prayed that the day the rules and boundaries society created would die never came, and it seemed her prays were continually answered. Until that is, the day the fire died.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Laura laughed happily as she walked back to the beach with Ralph. Their hands tightly entwined, swinging lightly between each other. She blushed as Ralph leaned down and kissed her on her lips. His eyes bright and calm, seemed to twinkle teasingly at her. She giggled again, and looked out towards the water. That's when she saw it, a ship! On the horizon!

"Ralph! Look!" she cried out loud pointing to the ship. Suddenly she could hear Simon calling in the distance as the rushed towards the beach, "Ralph! Laura! Look a ship! We're saved!" Laura laughed gaily as Simon hugged her, and Piggy stood next to him look out on the horizon.

"I can't see no smoke," said Piggy incredulously. "I can't see no smoke, Ralph! Where is it?" "Ralph…where's the ship?" Piggy asked again. He and Simon stood by next to Maurice. Laura pointed to a small dot of smoke that uncoiled in the air, beneath it was a dot; the ship.

"They'll see our smoke."

Piggy was looking in the right direction now. "It don't look much." Laura nodded and Piggy turned round and peered up at the mountain.

Laura continued to watch the ship, anxiously, she barely felt Ralph pull her in his arms and hold her tightly. Simon stood by them, all were silent.

"I know I can't see very much," said Piggy suddenly, "but have we got any smoke?"

Laura ignored him silently watching the ship with Ralph. "The smoke on the mountain." She faintly heard Piggy say. All Laura could feel was relief of being saved, and intoxication by the surreal moment until she heard Simon cried out as though he had hurt himself.

"Ralph! Ralph!"

The anguish in his voice twisted Ralph on the sand and let her go.

"You tell me," said Piggy anxiously. "Is there a signal?"

Laura looked back at the dispersing smoke in the horizon, then up at the mountain.

"Ralph…please! Is there a signal?"

She went to touch his arm, but Ralph started to run, splashing through the shallow end of the bathing pool, across the hot, white sand and under the palms. Laura and the others followed, they fought against the growth that had covered the scar on the island from the crash, 'so much' she thought desperately, 'we must have been here for such a long time'.

She could hear Piggy shouting behind her."Ralph! Please! Ralph!"

By the time Ralph had reached the landward end of the scar , Laura could hear him swearing angrily. Her fear grew, as she watched as he rushed toward the mountain, branches and thorns tearing his skin, blood and sweat covering him. Just where the steep ascent of the mountain began, he stopped. She and Maurice were only a few yards behind him.

"Piggy's specs!" Ralph shouted towards her. "If the fire's all out, we'll need them!" He stopped shouting and all she heard was his cry. "Oh God, oh God!"

Simon reached her, caught his breath he took her arm and together they went to Ralph. Despair gripped at her as she watched Ralph cry out in anger.

She looked around tears forming in her eyes. The fire was dead. They saw that straight away; saw what they had really known down on the beach when the smoke of home had beckoned. The fire was out, smokeless and dead; Jack and the other's were gone. A pile of unused fuel lay ready.

She watched Ralph turn to the sea and the empty horizon. Ralph ran stumbling along the rocks and screamed at the ship. "Come back! Come back!"He ran backwards and forwards along the cliff, his face always to the sea, and his voice rose insanely."Come back! Come back!"

Laura ran to him grabbing his arm pulling his head down so she could see his eyes. The desperation, and distress shone through his anger. She could feel hot tears on her cheeks as she rested her forehead against his. "Their gone love." She choked out, Ralph gripped onto her and cried out in agony.

They both turned toward Simon and Maurice as the heard them arrive. She watched Simon turn away, smearing the water from his cheeks.

Ralph's anger grew " They left the fucking fire out" he growled. He stepped away from her, and Laura watched as he clenched his fist and went very red. The intentness of his gaze, the bitterness of his voice, made her weary."There they are."

She could see Jack and his group appear, near the water's edge. They lifted sticks in the air together whenever they came to an easy patch. They were chanting, something to do with the bundle that the errant twins carried so carefully.

Laura glanced at Simon whose eyes reflected her fear she felt, Ralph said nothing more, but waited until Jack group came to them. She noticed they were chanting, though she still couldn't hear what they were saying.

Behind Jack walked the twins, carrying a great stake on their shoulders. The gutted carcass of a pig swung from the stake, swinging heavily as the twins toiled over the uneven ground. The pig's head hung down with gaping neck and seemed to search for something on the ground. Suddenly she could hear the words of their chant. Bile rose to her throat and she stepped closer to Ralph, grabbing for his hand.

"_Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood."_

Once they had reached the steepest part of the mountain, the chant had died away. Piggy snickered and Simon shushed him quickly. Laura could finally see their faces, their painted faces, cover in clay like natives.

Jack reached the top first and hailed Ralph excitedly, with lifted spear."Look! We've killed a pig! We stole up on them…we got in a circle…"

Voices broke in from the hunters."We got in a circle…""We crept up…""The pig squealed…"

The twins stood with the pig swinging between them, dropping black globs of blood on the rock. They seemed to share one wide, ecstatic grin. Laura pressed her face against Ralph's back to hide the view, he gripped her arm.

Jack had too many things to tell Ralph at once. Instead, he danced a step or two, then remembered his dignity and stood still, grinning and laughed.

Ralph spoke."You let the fire go out." Laura raised her head and looked at Jack.

" We can light the fire again. You should have been with us, Ralph. We had a smashing time. The twins got knocked over…"

"We hit the pig…"

"…I fell on top…"

"I cut the pig's throat," said Jack, proudly, and yet twitched as he said it.

"Can I borrow yours, Ralph, to make a nick in the hilt?"The boys chattered and danced. The twins continued to grin.

"There were lashings of blood," said Jack, laughing manically causing her to shutter, "you should have seen it! "We'll go hunting every day…"

Ralph spoke again, hoarsely. He had not moved, and thankfully never let go of her."You let the fire go out." Laura noticed the uneasy shift Jack made she watched him.

He looked at the twins and then back at Ralph."We had to have them in the hunt," he said, "or there wouldn't have been enough for a ring." His faced flush with guilt, "The fire's only been out an hour or two. We can light up again.." He stopped and looked at them when he realized the mourning silence of all five of them. Laura noticed he the mad look creep back into his eyes. He spread his arms wide. You should have seen the blood!" The hunters were more silent now, but at this they buzzed again.

Ralph's voice shook with anger, and authority.

"There was a ship."

Jack, ducked away from them. He laid a hand on the pig and drew his knife. Laura's held her breath as Ralph brought his arm down, fist clenched, and his voice shook.

"There was a ship. Out there. You said you'd keep the fire going and you let it out!" He took a step toward Jack, who turned and faced him. "They might have seen us. We might have gone home!"

Piggy seemed to gain courage a he suddenly moved away from her "You and your blood, Jack Merridew! You and your hunting! We might have gone home…" he growled. Ralph pushed Piggy to one side.

"I was chief, and you were going to do what I said. You talk. But you can't even build huts! Then you go off hunting and let out the fire!"

He turned away, silent for a moment his eyes catching hers emotions laid out that only she could see. His voice rose out in as he growled out each word.

"There… was… a ship."

One of the smaller hunters began whimper. Through his last words the truth had been acknowledge and the gravity of the situation was understood by everybody. Jack went very red as he hacked and pulled at the pig.

"The job was too much. We needed everyone."

This time Laura stepped up, "You could have had everyone when the shelters were finished. But you had to hunt!"

"We needed meat."Jack stood up as he said this, the bloodied knife in his hand.

Ralph let go of her hand and Laura felt Simon pull her to the side as the two boys faced each other. Tension filled the area. She watched Jack transfer the knife to his left hand and smudged blood over his forehead as he pushed down the plastered hair.

Piggy began again."You didn't ought to have let that fire out. You said you'd keep the smoke going…"This from Piggy, and the wails of agreement from some of the hunters seemed to drive Jack to violence.

The mad look returned to Jack's eyes. She watched his take a step, and swung his fist into Piggy's stomach. Piggy sat down with a grunt. Jack stood over him. His voice was vicious with humiliation."You would, would you? Fatty!"

Ralph made a step forward and Jack smacked Piggy's head. Piggy's glasses flew off and tinkled on the rocks. Piggy cried out in terror "My specs!"He went crouching and feeling over the rocks but Simon, who got there first, found them for him. "One side's broken." He informed him. Piggy grabbed them and put the glasses back.

He turned towards Jack."I got to have them specs. Now I only got one eye. Jus' you wait!"Jack made a move toward Piggy who scrambled away till a great rock lay between them. He thrust his head over the top and glared at Jack through his one flashing glass.

"Now I only got one eye. Just you wait!"Jack mimicked the whine and scramble."Jus' you wait! yah!" The hunters began to laugh. Jack's laughter rose to hysteria just like when he had insulted her. Laura watched Ralph's lips twitch, he looked at the ground after catching her glare towards him for even thinking about laughing. She furiously marched to Jack."That was a dirty trick!" she shouted.

Jack broke out of his manic laughter and stood facing Laura and Ralph. His words came in a shout."All right, all right!"He looked at Piggy, at the hunters, at Ralph and Laura."I'm sorry. About the fire, I mean. There. I…"He drew himself up."…I apologize."

Clearly the hunters were of the opinion that Jack had done the decent thing, had put himself in the right by his generous apology and Ralph, obscurely, in the wrong. They waited for an appropriately decent answer.

Laura continued to glare at Jack. The fire was dead, the ship was gone. Could they not see? Pride flowed through her as Ralph refused to give in and repeated her words."That was a dirty trick."

They were all silent on the mountain-top while something flashed through Jack's eyes and passed away.

"All right. Light the fire." Ralph muttered. With some positive action before them, a little of the tension died. Ralph said no more, did nothing, stood looking down at the ashes round his feet wrapped his arm around her. She watched silently. Jack was loud and active. He gave orders, sang, whistled, threw remarks at the silent Ralph…remarks that did not need an answer, so Ralph couldn't snub him. No one, not even Jack, would ask them to move and in the end they had to build the fire three yards away and in a place not really as convenient.

So Ralph had asserted his chieftainship and could not have chosen a better way according to Laura. Against this weapon, so indefinable and so effective, Jack was powerless and raged without knowing why. Pride continued to grow within her. By the time the pile was built, they were on different sides of a high barrier.

When they had dealt with the fire another crisis arose. Jack had no means of lighting it. Laura practically grinned as she watched the surprised look on Jacks face as Ralph went to Piggy and took the glasses from him. "I'll bring 'em back."

"I'll come too."Piggy stood behind him, islanded in a sea of meaningless color, while Ralph knelt and focused the glossy spot. Instantly the fire was alight, Piggy held out his hands and grabbed the glasses back.

Before these fantastically attractive flowers of violet and red and yellow, unkindness melted away. They became a circle teens around a campfire and even Laura and Ralph were half-drawn in. Soon some of the boys were rushing down the slope for more wood while Jack hacked the pig.

They tried holding the whole carcass on a stake over the fire, but the stake burnt more quickly than the pig roasted. In the end they skewered bits of meat on branches and held them in the flames: and even then almost as much boy was roasted as meat. Ralph's dribbled.

Laura accepted her meat quietly she knew Ralph wanted them to refuse meat, but with everyone's routine diet, the smell was to overwhelming and delicious to refuse. She watched as he reluctantly accepted a piece of half-raw meat and gnawed it like a wolf.

Piggy spoke, also dribbling."Aren't I having none?"

"You didn't hunt."Jack said in disgust

"No more did Ralph," said Piggy wetly, "nor Simon." He amplified."There isn't more than a ha'porth of meat in a crab."

Ralph stirred uneasily. Simon, sitting between the twins and Piggy, wiped his mouth and shoved his piece of meat over the rocks to Piggy, who grabbed it. The twins giggled and Simon lowered his face in shame. Then Jack leapt to his feet, slashed off a great hunk of meat, and flung it down at Simon's feet.

"Eat! Damn you!"He glared at Simon."Take it!"

He spun on his heel, center of a bewildered circle of boys."I got you meat!" Most of the boys looked at him with respect. Slowly the silence on the mountain-top deepened till the click of the fire and the soft hiss of roasting meat could be heard clearly. Ralph stood among the ashes of the signal fire, his hands full of meat, saying nothing. Laura rose from her spot and walked towards him cautiously.

Then at last Maurice broke the silence. He changed the subject to the only one that could bring the majority of them together."Where did you find the pig?"

Roger pointed down the unfriendly side."They were there—by the sea."Jack, recovering could not bear to have his story told. He broke in quickly."We spread round. I crept, on hands and knees. The spears fell out because they hadn't barbs on. The pig ran away and made an awful noise…"

"It turned back and ran into the circle, bleeding…"

All the boys were talking at once, relieved and excited.

"We closed in…"

"The first blow had paralyzed its hind quarters, so then the circle could close in and beat and beat…"

"I cut the pig's throat…"

The twins, still sharing their identical grin, jumped up and ran round each other. Then the rest joined in, making pig-dying noises and shouting.

"One for his nob!"

"Give him a four penny one!" Then Maurice pretended to be the pig and ran squealing into the center, and the hunters, circling still, pretended to beat him. As they danced, they sang.

"_Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Bash her in."_

Laura watched them, Ralph seemed envious and resentful. She touched his shoulder, he turned and looked at her slightly relaxing. "Let's go Ralph" she said quietly. He nodded but stood still.

Not till they flagged and the chant died away, did he speak."I'm calling an assembly."One by one, they halted, and stood watching him."With the conch. I'm calling a meeting even if we have to go on into the dark. Down on the platform. When I blow it. Now." He turned away and walked off, down the mountain, Laura following silently.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

A/N: So last chapter I realized that I used my first curse word ( wiggles eyebrows) I think that kind of shows the descent their morals are going. So I am warning you now, from this chapter on expect, violence, foul language, sex and death(obviously this is LoF). Enjoy!


	5. Loss of Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies only OC**

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for getting all these chapters done. We're are now a little farther then the middle of the story. I think I may finish the whole thing by the end of the week at the latest.**

**Warning: Lemon, well it might be considered lime…you'll see what I mean.**

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X **

Laura followed Ralph in silence to their cove. She could tell he was tense, with anger and resentment. Ralph collapsed against the cliff of the cove, and Laura sat quietly next to him waiting for him to speak, which he didn't not for a long while. Laura looked at Ralph thoughtfully, as he pushed his now long hair from his face.

"I hate it." He finally said.

"What?"

"This!" Ralph cried as he pushed his hair back.

Laura grinned, "Give me your knife then." He shot her an incredulous look. She laughed, "Trust me please." Ralph hesitantly gave her his pocket knife. Laura set her bag down, and carefully shortened the length of his hair. "Why do you carry around your bag, haven't you used all the stuff in there?"

"The only thing left really is strips of cloth."

"You have bandages!! Why haven't you used them!"

Laura blushed, thankful she was behind him so he couldn't see her. "I have, and they've been washed and reused."

"On who?" His voice held some anger, probably because he assumed she was holding out on him.

She huffed, 'well I'll show him!' "Me."

"What!" he screeched, turning around so fast she almost cut him.

"Ralph you big ape! Watch what you're doing!"

"What in god's name could you need strips of cloth for and why haven't you used them on anyone else that's selfish!?! I make sure you don't get hurt! What's going on!?!"

She almost smirked, instead she gave no expression, and made him sit down again so she continued shortening his hair. "No one else needs them like I do you jerk!" she yanked hard on his hair making him grunt. "They're for my monthlies."

"Monthlies of wha….oh!" He became awfully quiet and sifted uncomfortably.

She smiled at the unease. 'Good, dumb jerk' she thought.

"How come I've never noticed?" He asked suddenly.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I mean… uh… you…you bleed right so how come I've never seen…." He trailed off unsure and uncomfortable.

Laura blushed once again thankful for her task. "That's what the clothes for, plus my dark red shorts help. I can be really discreet when I need too." The silence between them became awkward.

"Sorry!" he blurted.

"What for?"

" You know accusing you, I mean I should've known you know?"

She giggled. "It's not like they teach you about it in school." He blushed she could tell by how his ears turned red. "There! Done."

He shook his now shaggy hair. "It's still long." He complained, looking towards Laura who rolled her eyes.

"I cut a good inch or two off, beside I think the length on you now makes you look dashing."

He grinned. "Really?"

She laughed and nodded as she sat down next to him. The tension had left his muscles and he seemed much more relaxed, that made her happy that she did that for him.

"I don't like how we're falling apart" he said. Laura nodded, "Do you know what you're going to say at the meeting?"

Ralph looked at her then nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do."

She took his hand. "You know I'm proud of you." His head whipped towards her, and he stared shocked. This time she blushed. "You know how you handled the fire. The silent leader, making Jack nervous with nothing but silence. I was proud you didn't fight him."

Ralph smiled lightly then frowned. "What if I do?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if I end up fighting him?"

"You'll do what's right, and I'll support you the whole way." Ralph smiled and stood up grabbed her hand and pulled her with him so fast she fell into his arms. He smirked wrapping his arms around her so she was trapped.

"Thank you" He finally said.

She stared right into his eyes every emotion laid out for her to see. She was painfully aware of the warmth from his hands holding her waist, his warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him, heart pounding as she kissed him. She suddenly wanted more, and raised her arm up wrapping then around his neck to bring him in deeper. His tongue slipped in her mouth, and all thoughts of anything except the heat building inside her vanished. His head moved away from her face, trailing hot kisses down her neck. She felt weak, her legs like liquid, and she was wet.

She blushed, suddenly unsure, not because she was…wet with arousal; she understood why she was, her mother told her, explained everything to her, wanting her safe and aware. No, Laura was blushing because she could feel his arousal.

She knew they couldn't go farther. 'Not yet.' She thought. She needed to say something to get him to stop, but she couldn't think with him kissing her like this.

"Meeting." She suddenly blurted.

Ralph blinked at her "What?" he asked hoarsely as he leaned back in to kiss her again.

"The meeting Ralph." She bit out almost unable to breath. "You still have to call the meeting."

Ralph pulled away reluctantly with a groan. Taking a deep breath he nodded. "Meeting…right. Oh, uh, shit." Laura giggled as he turned deep red, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The ocean's right there you might want to cool off first." He glared at her, and she kissed him quick on the lips before shoving him towards the water.

They began their trip back in anxious silence. Laura couldn't believe how far they had gotten, that she had the will to stop at all was amazing. She could feel her face flush at the thought of what had just happened and she was worried, shouldn't she be against it. Wasn't it wrong for her to want him as much as she did.

She tried to think back as far as she could, she remembered her mother describing the 'changes' and explaining sex, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why it was wrong, or why anyone was cautious about it.

She knew that it was for reproduction, but why on earth was it not for pleasure? Curiously she tried to think about what it would be like it had been Jack, Roger or any other one of the boys, instead of Ralph, cringing instantly at the thought, she quickly came to the conclusion that it must be not about the act itself, but the person your with.

Still in deep thought she had yet realized they had arrived to the platform. Laura sat down and waited as Ralph blew the conch. The quiet darkness around her made her jump at the sudden noise. Slowly the boys arrived. Jack and Roger first, always first. Roger glared wickedly at her, making her wrap her arms around herself. It was like he knew, though she knew he couldn't. No one but she and Ralph knew of the cove. She blushed again thankful of the dark.

"I called this meeting for a reason, a serious reason!" Ralph called out. The talking boys settled quietly. "The thing is," he continued, "we need an assembly. Not for fun, laughing or playing games or making jokes. We need this to put things straight."

Some protested but Ralph went on. "We have lots of meetings, everyone loves to talk, and make decisions, but we never follow through. There are the huts, the shelters where you all sleep, and will sleep 'cept for Samneric who have fire watch tonight. Who built the shelters?"

Protest grew louder so Ralph restated. "Wait a minute! You all may have built the first one, but there were only four of us for the last two. One that isn't even stable enough to survive any storm. No laughing! We need those shelters!"

He looked at her and she gave an encouraging smile so he continued. "The fire was, no, is the most important thing on this island. How can we ever get rescued if we don't keep it going. How hard is it to keep it going look at how many of us are out here! We can't keep a signal fire going yet we can almost burn the whole place down with a cooking fire. You made me chief so I making this a rule no fire except on the mountain. Ever."

Angry voices rose, and Ralph voice grew louder to talk over them. "If you want a fire to cook food, you can jolly well go up to the mountain, that's how we'll be certain. All this I meant to say, now I've said it. You voted me for chief. You'll do as I say."

Jack stood up and reached for the conch.

"I'm not done."

"But you just said…"

"I've got the conch."

" Things a breaking up, we were happy and then…then people started getting frightened. Most is littluns' talk, so let's get this straight and figure out the fear, even I get frightened sometimes and it's nonsense! Once we figure it out we can go back to being careful and happy."

He handed the conch to Jack who was waiting. "So this is a meeting to find out what's what. I'll tell you what's what. You littluns started all this, with the fear talk. Beasts! Where from? Of course we're frightened sometimes but we put up with being frightened .Only Ralph says you scream in the night. What does that mean but nightmares? Anyway, you don't hunt or build or help…you're a lot of cry-babies and sissies. That's what. And as for the fear…you'll have to put up with that like the rest of us."

Laura stood up angrily "Listen here Jack Merridew just because you have the emotions of a stone and a head full of….."

"Shut-up! You stupid girl! I've got the conch! I'm a hunter am I not?"

All the boys nodded.

"Well then I've been all over this island, if there was a beast I'd have seen it!"

Laura groaned and shook her head.

Jack gave the conch to Piggy who said, "It's all in our head, we can do anything if we put our mind to it including overcoming a fear." He paused. "Unless…."

"Unless what?"

"We're afraid of people" The boys laughed. Piggy ducked his head and went on. " Let's talk to the littluns' who talked about the beast and prove him wrong.

The boy looked to Laura who nodded with encouragement.

"What's your name?"

"Phil" he answered with confidence as he held the conch.

"Last night I had a dream, a horrid dream, fighting with things. I was outside the shelter by myself, fighting with things, those twisty things in the trees."He paused, and the other littluns laughed in horrified sympathy."Then I was frightened and I woke up. And I was outside the shelter by myself in the dark and the twisty things had gone away."

"And I was frightened and started to call out for Laura and then I saw something moving among the trees, something big and horrid."He paused, half-frightened by the recollection yet proud of the sensation he was creating.

"That was a nightmare," said Ralph. "He was walking in his sleep."The assembly murmured in subdued agreement.

The littlun shook his head stubbornly."I was asleep when the twisty things were fighting and when they went away I was awake, and I saw something big and horrid moving in the trees."

Ralph held out his hands for the conch and the littlun sat down. "You were asleep. There wasn't anyone there. How could anyone be wandering about in the forest at night? Was anyone? Did anyone go out?"

There was a long pause while the assembly grinned at the thought of anyone going out in the darkness.

Then Simon stood up and Ralph looked at him in astonishment.

"You! What were you mucking about in the dark for?"

Simon grabbed the conch convulsively. "I wanted—to go to a place—a place I know." Laura glanced at him curiously, Simon gave her a sheepish look.

"Yeah, ok. Just don't do that again we don't need any more littluns' freaking out cause they saw you sneaking around." Ralph turned to Piggy "Anyone else?"

"Him."

"Go on ask him?"

"What's your name?"

Silence, the boy who Laura instantly recognized buried his face in his arms.

"What's your name?" Jack asked sharply. Laura stood up ready to defend him. Ralph bent down and looked at the child, "Tell us you name?"

"Percival Wemys Madison. The Vicarage, Harcourt St. Anthony, Hants, telephone…telephone…" He broke out in tears and charged to Laura who was waiting with open arms, shushing him to calm down.

He wailed louder when Jack jumped up shouting "Shut up, you shut up!" "Shut up! Shut up" By that time all the younger ones were crying .

Maurice saved them.

"Look at me!" he cried out, pretending to fall over, he went to sit on the rock and fell to the grass. The littluns' noticed and all started laughing.

Percival left the safety of Laura's arms and sat next to her.

"What about the beast?" Jack shouted marching over and seized and shook him. Laura jumped up to pull Percy away, but was shoved to the ground. "Where does it live?" Percy murmured something. "What did he say?"

"He said it comes from the sea."

Maurice spoke up. "My father said they haven't found all the animals in the sea yet."

"Maybe there is a beast someone said loudly."

"Maybe it's a ghost?" Arguments grew.

Laura stood up and grabbed the conch. "This is ridiculous you're supposed to be helping them get over it not make it worse! What are we? Humans? Or animals, how about savages? What would your parents think, running off to hunt, letting the fires out, and now scaring the littluns!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!"

"Jack!" Ralph growled as he jumped up.

Jack turned on him "And you shut up! Who are you anyway? Telling people what to do, you can't hunt…"

"I'm chief. I was chosen."

"So what? Who cares? The only ones who listen to you is your little whore and pet pig."

"Jack! That's enough!"

Jack mimicked his cry "Jack! Jack!"

"Stop it your break the rules!"

"Who cares! We're strong we hunt! If there is a beast we'll hunt it down close in and beat and beat and beat!" He gave his maniacal cry, leapt up and ran , bunch of other laughing and following him.

"Call them back Ralph, blow the conch!" Piggy cried. "You got to make'em do what you want!"

"If I blow the conch and they don't come back we won't have any control and we as good as dead never rescued."

"We're as good as dead anyways listen to them." The black mass along the beach was chanting, littluns' who seemed terrified staggered away towards Laura.

"The trouble is ghost or beast?"

"Neither, things wouldn't make sense if they were real."

"I think I 'ought to give up being chief."

" No Ralph!" Laura cried. "You're doing the best you can, if Jack was chief we'd have no fire and…what about me Ralph?" He gazed at her "If you give up what about me and Piggy."

Simon spoke up "Go on being chief."

"He hates you Ralph." Piggy suddenly said.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you have fire, because you have Laura. He can't hurt you, but if you stand out of the way he'll hurt the next thing. And that's Laura." Laura felt her throat close as she realized that Piggy was right.

"Piggy's right , Ralph" Laura whispered, "There's you and then there's Jack. You've got to be chief."

"God, I wish my father was here, he'd know what to do." With that Ralph walked away.

Simon, Laura and Piggy were silent watching as the hunter made their way to the shelters, Piggy went back first. Simon looked at Laura, "go to him please, Laura." She looked at him and nodded slowly making her way to where she knew he would be.

When she reached the cove she could see Ralph silhouette in the moon light. She gently walked up to him and sat down. "Hey." She offered and they sat in silence.

"Do you think there is a beast?"

She sighed and looked towards the water. "Simon and I talked about this before." She confessed. "We both agree, that it isn't a beast it's us."

"What?"

"It's like, like, evil, you can't see it and it already part of you it based on the choices you make. Or maybe it's like the devil, you can't see him but you know it's there…it's always there."

"Yeah."

She let the silence grow again until she spoke out. "You are wrong about one thing."

"What's that."

"That our parent's would do better than us. Their hypocrites if you think that, you know what going on out there, war, people killing people, fighting over stupid things, breaking rules. They have the same problems we're having, the only difference is, their mess is cleaner."

Ralph laughed and she smiled and looked at him.

"You know about earlier…" he trailed of seemingly unsure, and instead leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. It shocked her, was unexpected, but she quickly melted into it and kissed back.

He had control of her, she knew it, nothing could stop him and she didn't want anything to. She could feel his lips opening inviting her in. He pushed her back until she was lying on the beach. She was dizzy, he was intoxicating her.

His hand ran down from her shoulders slowly to her thighs, and back up sliding under her shirt, the change in temperature from his hand on her skin shocked her, his hand was hot, and she suddenly felt horribly cold.

He kept kissing her as she felt him grab the bottom of her camisole, and pulled it over her head, throwing it towards the cliffs . She gasped as he kissed her neck and shoulder pushing her bra strap down. He stopped and looked at her confusion well written in his eyes. Laura laughed and sat up. "Snaps, back." She said quickly, Ralph blushed as he bra came off.

"Ralph" She called quietly. He growled and pushed back down. She ran her hands down his chest, coming to this button of his shorts, unable to concentrate she fumbled with the button but finally got it undone, he shimmied out of them as she quickly took off hers, and her knickers.

Laura paused when she when she saw him fully nude, her eyes slightly widened as she realized what exactly was going to go where. Ralph was blushing with her, as they stared hungrily at each other both unsure what to do.

She reached out to touch his hard length that bobbed slightly, he groaned his hips thrust towards her touch, liquid appeared at the very tip, she wiped hit away, his eyes widened and he gasped. He crawled over her, she felt his penis resting on her stomach, but that acknowledgement soon vanished as he began to touch her, everywhere.

His fingers felt like hot coals fluttering over her skin, a gasp broke out as he touched her nipples, and traveled down to her vagina rubbing her there, she began to wither against him, and he began to groan at the sensations.

"What now?" he breathed unsure. Laura smiled lightly, and pushed him down so that the tip of his pens was at her entrance, "gently push in me," she said "it might hurt me." He looked worried for a second but hormones won over and he did as she said.

She prepared herself for the worst, but all she felt was some discomfort, he continued to push all the way in, more ache and discomfort, then fullness. He groaned loudly, "Oh, God—your—so tight—feels good." He pulled out slightly and pushed back in the pressure inside her making her cry out. "Ohm! Do that again." Laura gasped. He pulled out farther and thrust deeper, causing both to moan. His started to move quickly, she could feel the friction inside her practically burning, he started to pull out again and she felt her pelvic muscles clamp down on his penis she felt him get bigger, and suddenly he cried out loud, and she felt warm wet gushes inside her, slight frustration and yet contentment

Ralph panted a bit heavily, as he practically lay on her still inside. He kissed her neck and forehead, and rolled onto his side, next to her. On arm under her head the other stroking the swell of her breast. They stayed quiet, thoughtful and content.

**X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX **

A/N: Oh my God, that was the hardest lemon I've ever written. Seriously, two virgins, in the 1930's. I mean it was really hard, they didn't know much back not like now, and I had to use clinical words. I mean I don't think you were even allowed to say butt back then, and half the words we use for these scenes weren't even known until like the 70's. Not only that but it's third-person omniscient, Laura point of view so only half the feelings/ sensations, and then the awkward first time disappointment. Lol okay I'm done ranting, and I think our couple will be experimenting from now on, poor Laura. Lol


	6. Day with Piggy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies only the female.**

**A/N just a warning…I spelled littlun's in so many different ways I think I changed them all to one way but I' not sure. **

* * *

She felt him kiss her neck, automatic shivers traveled through her body. Laura slowly opened her eyes. The full moon bounced out off the crashing waves, everything was touched by moonlight.

It was peaceful here and she was happy here, with Ralph, in their little cove. Yet the others couldn't know what they had done, for some reason Laura thought she should be ashamed, she was almost sure of it; it was like a faint whisper in the back of her head. She shrugged it off and looked down towards to her new lover.

"Ralph, we should go back, before someone realizes we're gone."

Ralph lay still basking in the moonlight, with one hand under his head and the other stroking her thigh. He sighed, "Let's just stay here. Live in our own world."

Laura gave him a small smile. "I have to take care of the littluns' and your chief, besides they would find us sooner or later." With that she got up and began to dress, she could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop staring."

He laughed and sat up looking for his shorts. Laura huffed as she went searching for her missing shoe, the canvas had become so dirty it matched the sand and was torn in areas. Smiling triumphantly she sat back down to put it back on.

Ralph laughed as he watched her. "I think you're the only one who wears shoes."

"I'm the only one who had nice, sensible, and practically indestructible sneakers" she retorted. He chuckled and reached his hand out his hand and helped her up.

* * *

At first the trip back was silent, but Laura needed to talk about what they had done. She felt as though he now owned something of her and she needed to know…well that she wasn't sure of. Taking a deep breath she started the dreaded conversation. "What now?"

Ralph looked at her curiously and confused. "What do you mean?"

Sighing with frustration she continued. "I mean, now that we've…been together."

Ralph chuckled and took a hold of her hand. "I have no idea, but I would like to do more of that."

Laura rolled her eyes and then looked at him. "I feel like I'm supposed to be ashamed" she confessed.

He froze and looked at her unsure, she hurried with her point. "I'm not! I just…it wouldn't have happened if we were at home, and…well…what happens to us? When we go home I mean."

He remained silent, still holding her hand as they began walking again. "I guess… I guess I'll just have to court you properly, and after we're done with school we'll get married."

Laura stopped abruptly, eyes widened in shock; she hadn't even thought of that, courting was fine but marriage? "Ralph!" She cried out incredulously.

He smiled with amusement, "I'm not asking you now Laura!" he said laughingly. His expression turned serious as he continued "I'm just saying that…I know you're it for me, and….well…" he paused blushing as Laura looked at him amused. "I love you too." She said and pecked him on the lips, before turning around a walking away, leaving behind a blushing, happily dazed Ralph behind.

"Wait up Laura!" He cried as he jogged to catch up with her. Laura slowed down and grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close as they walked to the shelters.

Suddenly a low moaning noise caused her to jump. "What was that!?!" she hissed. Ralph grip tightened as he looked around.

The noise continued, and Laura spotted a small shadowy lump in the grass. She glanced at Ralph, who had also spotted the shape and had let go of her to check it out. She could feel the anticipation so strongly that she began to tighten her hands into a fist.

"It's Percy!" Ralph whispered loudly…Laura sighed in relief and made her way over to them. "I can't get him up; he's tightened into a ball!"

She giggled and kneeled down, stroking Percy's back gently. "Percy?" she whispered. "Sweetheart wake up."

Percy's eyes fluttered. "Laura?" He mumbled.

She smiled gently, "Come on love let's get to bed."

Percy nodded and wrapped his arms around her, neck, his legs around her waist, and instantly fell asleep on her shoulder. Laura used her leg muscles to stand up while holding on to him. She began walking to the camp when she realized Ralph wasn't with her. Laura looked behind her to find him staring strangely at her.

"What?" she snapped; a little uncomfortable and confused.

Ralph expression snapped into a cheeky grin, "You're gonna be a great mum" he replied as he walked by.

She blushed, and then rolled her eyes at the way he could affect her. Sighing she turned around and followed him to the shelter, placed Percy in the first hut, and walked over to the next one where Ralph was waiting for her. Wrapped in Ralph's arms she fell into a sweet sleep.

~~Next Day~~

Someone screaming and shouting woke Laura and Ralph with a jolt, both jumping up and running to see what was going on. Laura shook the cobwebs out of her head, after blinking a few times to adjust to the sun she look see what was happening.

Sam n' Eric was frantically talking, blubbering is more like it, to Ralph, who had them call another meeting. Watching them run off yelling for the others, she sat tiredly against the driftwood trying to keep her eyes awake as she waited for the assembly to begin.

An energy filled with fear, excitement and anxiety filled the area and everyone in it as Sam n' Eric retold their tale.

"We've seen the beast with our own eyes. No…we weren't asleep—"

Sam took up the story. Laura rolled her eyes, by now it was an understanding that the conch would be used by both of them if it was one of their turns, they had become one person with two faces.

"It was furry. There was something moving behind its head…wings. The beast moved too."

"That was awful. It kind of sat up."

"The fire was bright…"

"We'd just made it up…"

"…more sticks on…"

"There were eyes."

"Teeth." "Claws."

"We ran as fast as we could…"

"….Bashed into things…."

"The beast followed us…."

"I saw it slinking behind the trees….."

"Nearly touched me."

Ralph pointed at Eric's face which was covered in scratches. "How did you do that?"

Eric felt his face. "I'm all rough. Am I bleeding?"

A lot of the boys gasped in horror. A littlun' named Johnny, yawning still, burst into noisy tears and was slapped by Bill till he choked on them. "Bill!" Laura cried out. Bill looked to his feet sheepishly and mumbled an apology to Johnny.

Laura watched as Jack and Ralph fought again for leadership. She sat and watched in awe as the hunters began to circle around the group. They faced out, rather than in, and the spears of sharpened wood were like a fence.

Jack called them back to the center. "This'll be a real hunt! Who'll come?"

Ralph moved towards Jack impatiently. "These spears are made of wood. Don't be stupid."

"Frightened?" Jack sneered at him.

" 'Course I'm frightened. Who wouldn't be?" He turned to the twins, yearning but hopeless. Piggy took off his damaged glasses and cleaned the remaining lens.

"How about us, Ralph?"

"You haven't got the conch. Here."

"I mean…how about us? Suppose the beast comes when you're all away. I can't see proper, so that means Laura will be the only one who would be able to attack it, well she shouldn't have too."

"You're always using Laura as an excuse." Jack broke in, contemptuously.

"I got the conch…"

"Conch! Conch!" shouted Jack. "We don't need the conch any more. We know who ought to say things. What good did Simon do speaking, or Bill, or Walter? It's time some people knew they've got to keep quiet and leave deciding things to the rest of us."

Laura's eyes widened as she watched Jack try to defy Ralph. She didn't know what was going to happen since Ralph confided he no longer wanted to be chief, but she watch him stand tall, in command, and a sense of relief filled her.

"You haven't got the conch," he said. "Sit down."

Jack's face went so white that the freckles showed as clear, brown flecks. He licked his lips and remained standing. Laura almost broke out into a wide grin but composed herself and kept silent…for now.

"This is a hunter's job."

They all continued to watch the interaction intently. Piggy, who she thought looked extremely uncomfortable, slid the conch to Ralph's knees and sat down. The silences grew to the point where even Laura was holding her breath.

"This is more than a hunter's job," said Ralph at last, "because you can't track the beast. And don't you want to be rescued?" He turned to them with purpose. "Don't you all want to be rescued?" He looked back at Jack. "I said before, the fire is the main thing. Now the fire must be out…"

Laura watched as the words he spoke fueled his argument.

"Hasn't anyone got any sense? We've got to relight that fire. You never thought of that, Jack did you? Or don't any of you want to be rescued? Now think, Jack. Is there anywhere on the island you haven't been?"

Unwillingly Jack answered. "There's only…but of course! You remember? The tail-end part, where the rocks are all piled up. I've been near there. The rock makes a sort of bridge. There's only one way up."

"And the thing might live there."

"Quiet! Alright. That's where we'll look. If the beast isn't there we'll go up the mountain and look; and light the fire."

"Let's go."

We'll eat first. Then go." Ralph paused. "We'd better take spears."

As he spoke dread filled Laura and sat heavy in her stomach like stone. She felt disappointed in him, yet she didn't understand why, they needed to be protected but…maybe it was because she didn't believe there was a beast. Sighing, she stood up to go begin getting breakfast ready. She caught Ralph's eye and tried to give an encouraging smile but failed.

Spotting Simon she caught up with him. "It's shifting!" she blurted. Simon stopped and looked at her curiously. "It's going to change him! I don't know what but he won't be the same. You feel it too don't you? That something bad is happening and we can't see it or stop it!?!"

She saw him nod his head in agreement. "I know Laura. I know it's changing, we both knew this would happen…that we would forget. I think if it weren't for you, we would have given in a long time ago."

"Given in? You mean to become savages? Why is this happening Simon, why can't we stop it?"

"You know as well as I do, and I know you're worried about Ralph, maybe you should tell him this too." With that he left Laura to her thoughts.

* * *

While the boys ate Laura sat next to the bathing pool in deep thought. Things were confusing now. She tried to think how long they had been here. She knew it was September 3, 1939 when they were evacuated, and she had three monthlies since they've been here, which she always had towards the end of the month.

That meant they had been here for three months and that meant it was either the very end of December, or the beginning of January. She sat in shock for a moment, jumping slightly when she heard twigs snap.

Looking behind her she spotted Ralph. "Did you know…" she began quietly, "that we've been here for three months."

He sat down next to her in silence and waited as she continued on. "In those three months, everything we recognize as inappropriate, or wrong have changed…we've changed. What if we go home only to suffocate because of the change, or if we never go home… what if we never go home!?!" she cried out in frustration, he didn't understand what she meant, heck she didn't even understand what she was saying. He pulled her into his arms. "Ralph, we have to get home. Things are going all wrong, and I'm terrified there going to fall apart."

She turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head as close he could be without kissing her. Hugging him close, she rested her on his shoulder. "Be careful today?"

"No worries love."

She sighed, "I don't know Ralph, I think something is changing or shifting and not in a good way. I can't explain it right and it's making me feel spectacularly ill."

He chuckled, "I watch out okay?"

Laura nodded and glanced into his calming blue eyes, and allowed his lips to claim hers for a moment. "We're leaving soon." She nodded and stood up first; kissing him quickly on the cheek and quietly watched him leave to meet with the hunters.

"Laura!"

She turned away and saw Piggy waving at her, a smile lit her face as she walked to the chubby teen. "Piggy you're staying here too?" she asked; though she knew the answer.

He laughed, "Of course, can you imagine me actually surviving that group, no I feel safer here, and I can do more here."

Laura nodded knowingly. "Did you know it's been about three months here?"

Piggy nodded his head, "I've been trying to keep track, but it's hard. You know today I thought of a way to keep time. Of course the others didn't think it was important, but…"

She looked at him and grinned "How would you keep time Piggy, there isn't a clock around." Noticing the astonished and happy look on his face, her smile widened.

"Well I read in a book once this thing called a sun dial, ancients used them, basically there is a stick in the ground, and based on the shadows we would know the time. Like at noon, the sun would be right above us so there would be no shadow."

Laura laughed, "Oh that's terrific, we should make one today. Of course the littl'uns won't keep interest but it's a good activity to start with. Let me go round them up." She started walking away but stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Piggy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll get saved?"

"I don't know Laura, I mean statistically the longer we're here the less chance of them finding us, especially with this war, but I feel like as long Ralph is in charge there's hope we'll get saved."

She paused and thought about what he said, she smile lightly still unsure. "Right, well let me go get the littl'uns and we'll start our projects."

With that Laura retrieved all the littl'uns to work on the sundial. Of course as she had warned Piggy their attention span didn't last very long, and within fifteen minutes they were ready for a new game. Laura laughed happily and followed them, starting a tiring game of Red Rover, after which the youngest ones were sent to take a nap with Piggy to watch over them.

Sighing, she looked to the group of boys left with her. "Okay boys, let's go fishing for some dinner tonight."

"What is Jack get's a pig?"

"Well then maybe I'll make fish and pig stew."

They boys giggled, and took off to catch some fish for dinner. After fishing for a few hours, she sent them to take a nap, while she gut the fish with Ralph's knife, and cut it into pieces.

"Here Laura." Piggy said in between pants. He handed her a sea turtle shell that they had found months ago and began to use as a pot for cooking. She filled it with a little salt water and a bunch of fresh water, dumping the fish into it, and setting it over a small fire Piggy had started with his glasses.

"You think Ralph will be mad?"

"No the signal fire is out remember? If he's I'll take the blame okay Piggy?" He looked unsure but nodded anyways.

As the sun set, the littlun's began to wake up and waddle over to Piggy and Laura, who sent them to get their coconut bowls for dinner. Laura giggled as Piggy made them form a line, when off in the distance she could see the shadow of a lone being.

She felt her heart catch in hopes of it being Ralph, and tightened when she realized that it was Simon, and he was alone. The look on Simon's face, made her a little fearful.

"Hey Simon, wants some dinner? Where are the others?" Piggy asked.

"They aren't going to be back until late and well, they're going to need you glasses Piggy."

"Is everything okay?"

Simon nodded "Yeah, sort of, they found a bunch of caves so they're going to check them out. Laura, I need to talk to you…alone." He said. Laura and Piggy shared a confused look before she followed Simon to the pond.

"What's wrong?" She asked noticing Simon pace nervously.

"Remember how we were talking about the shift… the change?"

"Yeah I remember, it's always on my mind lately."

"I think, I know… I have to meditate about it and be sure, but…Ralph had his taste of the hunt, and so did I." Laura sat down with a thud, shocked and unsure.

"The hunts part of the problem" he continued "I mean it made us all, very bloodthirsty. We injured that boy Marcus, he barely escaped."

Laura's eyes widened. "We have to stop the hunt." She exclaimed.

"That isn't going to happen Laura it's always going to be there."

"I know that Simon, but if we can explain the beast, then they won't hunt that and Jack will stick to pigs."

"And when they run out of pigs?"

She sighed tired, frustrated and practically in tears. "Then they'll come after me or the little'uns. Simon…"

Tears began to flow down her face. Simon sighed and sat down next to her he wrapped and arm over her shoulders in comfort. "I promise you'll get home; you and Ralph both." She nodded and paused,

"What about you and Piggy and all the others." She glanced at Simon his eyes far away with a knowledge she couldn't even dream to possess.

"You don't think you're going to make it do you?" Laura whispered.

He looked at her and smiled "Don't worry Laura, I'm definitely going home."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I can't believe I actually used some symbolism in this chapter... sweet! So this chapter is mainly a filler, well actually it's a transitional chapter. I couldn't have Laura become a hunter, that's not who she is and well we needed to know about that part. Well I hope you enjoying, if you have any questions about what's happening and why or comments the review button is right there. Hope you've enjoyed!


	7. Jack's Departure

****

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it! We have about four more chapters after this until the end of the real novel. I haven't a clue if I want end there or not. See I could continue on, create an epilogue, or just leave it as is. So I've decided it's for you to decide. I'm personally leaning towards an epilogue and just brush over what happened after they left the island, but I have enough outline to either go on or create a sequel. Therefore there is a poll on my profile page so you can vote. Vote Now!! Thanks

* * *

The next evening the boys returned. Some were scared out of the minds talking hurriedly about seeing the beast. Laura took one look at Ralph and knew something else was also bothering him.

After a few minutes of persuading the boys to go to sleep and wait for the morning to talk about what they had seen, Laura caught Ralph's eye and nodded before walking to their cove by herself.

When she arrived she sat down and waited for him, while wondering about what Simon had told her. She was thinking so deeply she didn't hear him sit beside her and ended up jumping in shock.

"God Ralph makes some noise next time."

He grinned and turned to face the ocean. She studied him, the tension, and unease showed on his face.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

He looked at her for a few moments before taking a breath and faced the ocean again. "It was thrilling…the hunt. It was this rush that I couldn't stop…" he paused unsure, before he continued on. "I was…it was…like a drug I guess. I wanted to kill it. I wanted to see the blood."

She watched warily as he stood up and began to pace agitated at what had happened, what he felt, what he did. She kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to cause it pain!" he cried out, "It got away…so they turned it into a game, Maurice pretended to be the pig. Fuck Laura! We hurt him, he did become the pig! I wanted to kill!" he shouted, his voice softened tired and upset, "I had no control…it was like…" his shoulders slumped. "I don't know how to explain it. You were right though. Something's changed around here, and not for the better. I just don't know what to do." He sighed, leaned against the cliff and closed his eyes.

Laura stayed quiet…not knowing how to reassure him it wouldn't happen again, because she knew given the chance, it would. Instead she stood up and walked to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, he tensed then relaxed allowing the comfort.

* * *

Laura's eyes opened as the sun began to rise. Feeling the sun on her bare skin jolted her out of a sleepy haze. She slowly tried to sit up and frowned when she couldn't, her mind slowly registered that Ralph's arms were wrapped firmly around her. She glanced around at what she could see.

"Shit! Ralph! Ralph wake up, we never went back!" She cried out.

Laura heard him grumbling, his arms loosed enough so she could force herself out of his grasp. Rushing she searched for her clothes and shoes, and began to throw them on.

"Ralph! Wake up!" she hissed. He finally sat up and shook his head, looking at her like she was insane.

"What's wrong?"

"We never went back!"

He shrugged.

"What if they find out!?!"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Laura we'll just stop at the bathing pool. Everyone knows you bath in the morning and I keep watch, don't worry they won't find out."

She paused while tying her shoe and blushed sheepishly. "Never thought of that" she mumbled.

He grinned grabbed his shorts and put them on. "Come on" he said with a chuckle, and he walked away.

* * *

No one notice when arrived on the beach, the others were too busy playing around. Ralph looked at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes and shoved him away; he chuckled and continued on to call the assembly so they could discuss what he and the others had found.

Laura found her seat in between Simon and Henry and barely listened to them recount the 'mission' as they called it. Even though Ralph was one those who spotted the beast, she still didn't believe that it existed. Which made her question her relationship with Ralph; why didn't she believe him? Piggy's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Are you sure? Really sure, I mean?"

"I told you a dozen times now," said Ralph, "we saw it."

"D'you think we're safe down here?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Are you sure? Really?"

"Go up and see," said Jack contemptuously, "and good riddance."

"No fear."

"The beast had teeth," said Maurice, "and big black eyes." He shuddered violently.

Piggy took off his one round of glass and polished the surface. "What we going to do?"

Ralph sighed, "I don't know. I don't think we'd ever fight a thing that size, honestly, you know. We'd talk but we wouldn't fight a tiger. We'd hide. Even Jack would hide."

Laura snorted ready to comment, but instead bit her tongue when Ralph shot her a look.

Jack glanced up, "What about my hunters?"

Ralph ignored Jack's question. "As long as there's light we're brave enough. But then? And now that thing squats by the fire as though it didn't want us to be rescued…" He was twisting his hands now, unconsciously, which meant he was anxious because he was unsure what to do. His voice rose. "So we can't have a signal fire. . .We're beaten."

Laura rolled her eyes and practically groaned. Simon glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged in response.

"What about my hunters?"

"Boys armed with sticks."

Jack got to his feet. His face was red as he marched away. Piggy put on his one glass and looked at Ralph. "Now you done it. You been rude about his hunters."

"Oh shut up!" Jack snapped angrily. "First, you know now, we've seen the beast. We crawled up. We were only a few feet away. The beast sat up and looked at us. I don't know what it does.

We don't even know what it is!"

"The beast comes out of the sea…"

"Out of the dark…"

"Trees…"

"Quiet!" shouted Jack. "You, listen. The beast is sitting up there, whatever it is—"

"Perhaps it's waiting…"

"Hunting…"

"Yes, hunting."

"Hunting," said Jack. "Yes. The beast is a hunter. Only…shut up! The next thing is that we couldn't kill it. And the next is that Ralph said my hunters are no good."

"I never said that!"

"I've got the conch. Ralph thinks you're cowards, running away from the boar and the beast. And that's not all."

There was a kind of sigh on the platform as if everyone knew what was coming. Jack's voice went up, tremulous yet determined, pushing against the uncooperative silence.

"He's like Piggy. He says things like Piggy. He isn't a proper chief." Jack clutched the conch to him. "He's a coward himself." For a moment he paused and then went on. "On top, when Roger and me went on…he stayed back."

"I went too!"

"After."

They glared at each other

"I went on too," said Ralph, "then I ran away. So did you."

"Call me a coward then." Jack turned to the hunters. "He's not a hunter. He'd never have got us meat. He isn't a prefect and we don't know anything about him. He just gives orders and expects people to obey for nothing. All this talk…"

"Oh shut up!" Laura cried out. Her patience had finally snapped. Jack turned, red in the face, his chin sunk back. He glowered up under his eyebrows, and faced the rest of them ignoring her.

"All right then," he said in tones of deep meaning, and menace, "all right."

He held the conch against his chest with one hand and stabbed the air with his index finger.

"Who thinks Ralph oughtn't to be chief?"

He looked right at her with a dark glare as he continued to speak. "Hands up," said Jack strongly, "whoever wants Ralph not to be chief?"

The silence continued, breathless and heavy and full of shame. Slowly the red drained from Jack's cheeks, then came back with a painful rush. He licked his lips and turned his head at an angle, so she couldn't see his face.

"How many think…" His voice tailed off. The hands that held the conch shook. He cleared his throat, and spoke loudly. "All right then."

He laid the conch with great care in the grass at his feet. "I don't care what you want, and I don't want to deal with you anymore." Awkward silence filled the circle. "I'm not going to be a part of Ralph's lot. I'm going off by myself. He can catch his own pigs. Anyone who wants to hunt when I do can come too." He stormed out of the group.

"Jack!" Ralph called out. She could see Jack turn and look back at Ralph. For a moment he paused and then cried out, a high-pitched, enraged "No!" and took of angrily into the jungle.

Laura could see how this much this upset Ralph. Walking to him she took his. He looked at her with unsure pain in his eyes.

"He'll come back. When the sun goes down he'll come." She said softly squeezing his hand in comfort.

"Well there!" Piggy exclaimed as he polished his glass again "We can do without Jack Merridew. There are others besides him on this island. But now we really got a beast, though I can hardly believe it, we'll need to stay close to the platform; there'll be less need of him and his hunting. So now we can really decide on what's what."

"There's no help, Piggy. Nothing to be done."

For a while they all sat in depressed silence. Then Simon stood up and took the conch from Piggy, who was so astonished that he remained on his feet.

Ralph looked up at Simon. "Simon? What is it this time?" A half-sound of jeering ran round the circle and Simon shrank from it.

"I thought there might be something to do. Something we…" his voice trailed off and he looked to her for sympathy. He turned half toward him, clutching the conch to his brown chest. "I think we ought to climb the mountain."

The circle shivered with dread. Simon broke off and turned to Piggy who was looking at him with an expression of derisive incomprehension. "What's the good of climbing up to this here beast when Ralph and the other two couldn't do anything?"

Simon whispered his answer "What else is there to do?" His speech made, and Laura threw him a quick reassuring smile.

"I agree with Simon, we should climb the mountain again" she stated firmly. Simon smiled at her support as the rest gave a collected gasp and Ralph looked at her hurt. Why he was hurt she was unsure but she stood her ground. Instead of talking about it he walked over to her took the conch from her hands and gave it to Piggy, ignoring her the whole time. Her heart constricted, and anger began to grow within.

Piggy was speaking now with more assurance and with what seemed to be pleasure. "I said we could all do without a certain person. Now I say we got to decide on what can be done. And I think I could tell you what Ralph's going to say next. The most important thing on the island is the smoke and you can't have smoke without a fire."

Ralph made a restless movement. "No go, Piggy. We've got no fire. That thing sits up there…we'll have to stay here."

Piggy lifted the conch as though to add power to his next words. "We got no fire on the mountain. But what's wrong with a fire down here? A fire could be built on them rocks. On the sand, even. We'd make smoke just the same."

"That's right!"

"Smoke!"

"By the bathing pool!"

The boys began to babble excitedly. Only Piggy could have the intellectual daring to suggest moving the fire from the mountain.

"So we'll have the fire down here," said Ralph. He looked about him. "We can build it just here between the bathing pool and the platform. Of course…"He broke off, frowning, and began chewing one of his fingers before she smacked it away. "Of course the smoke won't show so much, not be seen so far away. But we needn't go near, near the…"

The others nodded in perfect comprehension. "We'll build the fire now."

Now there was something to be done they worked with passion. Laura made a game out of it for the littluns until it seemed that they were dancing and clapping hands.

Soon a pyramid of wood was built on the rocks with care, Piggy used his glasses to light the bonfire, and the littuns cheered happily. They danced and sang loudly. Unfortunately the fire soon burned out, making them realize it would have to be significantly smaller.

"We'll have to have a small fire. This one's too big to keep up."

Piggy sat down carefully on the sand and began to polish his glass. "We could experiment. We could find out how to make a small hot fire and then put green branches on to make smoke. Some of them leaves must be better for that than the others." As the fire died down so did the excitement. The littluns stopped singing and dancing and drifted away toward the sea or the fruit trees or the shelters.

Ralph dropped down in the sand. "We'll have to make a new list of who's to look after the fire." "If you can find 'em." He looked round. Then for the first time he saw how few biguns there were and understood why the work had been so hard. "Where's Maurice?"

Piggy wiped his glass again. "I expect . . . no, he wouldn't go into the forest by himself, would he?" Ralph jumped up, ran swiftly round the fire and stood by Piggy, holding up his hair.

"But we've got to have a list! There's you and me and Sam n' Eric and…" He didn't look at any of them as he continued to talk. "Where are Bill and Roger?"

Piggy leaned forward and put a fragment of wood on the fire. "I expect they've gone. I expect they won't play either... I seen them stealing off when we was gathering wood. They went that way. The same way as he went himself. They always been making trouble, haven't they?" The voice came near his shoulder and sounded anxious. "We can do

without 'em. We'll be happier now, won't we?"

Laura felt uneasy when he said that, she kept quiet and giggled when the twins came, dragging a great log and grinning in their triumph. They dumped the log among the embers so that sparks flew.

"We can do all right on our own, can't we?"

For a long time while the log dried, caught fire and turned red hot, Ralph sat in the sand and said nothing. He did not see Piggy go to the twins and whisper to them, nor how the three boys went together into the forest. Laura sat quietly at his side holding his handing his hand to give him comfort.

"Where's Simon?"

"I don't know."

"You don't think he's climbing the mountain?" Piggy broke into noisy laughter and took more fruit.

"He might be." He gulped his mouthful. "He's cracked."

"Don't say that about him!" Laura snapped

Once again they ignored her. "Trouble is, we haven't got enough people for a fire. You got to treat Sam n' Eric as one turn. They do everything together…"

"Of course."

"Well, that isn't fair. Don't you see? They ought to do two turns."

Piggy looked at the fire. "You'll want another green branch soon." Ralph rolled over. "Piggy. What are we going to do?"

"Just have to get on without 'em."

"But…the fire." He frowned at the black and white mess in which lay the un-burnt ends of branches.

The forest near them burst into uproar. Scary figures with faces of white and red and green rushed out howling, so that the littluns fled screaming. Laura jumped up in fear, grabbing Ralph's hand.

Two figures rushed at the fire and grabbed half-burnt branches then raced away along the beach. The three others stood still, watching them and she saw that the tallest of them was Jack.

Ralph had his breath back and spoke. "Well?" Jack ignored him, lifted his spear and began to shout. "Listen all of you. Me and my hunters, we're living along the beach by a flat rock. We hunt and feast and have fun. If you want to join my tribe come and see us. Perhaps I'll let you join. Perhaps not." He paused and looked round, his gaze stopping on Laura for a second. She backed up and stood behind Ralph to get away from his gaze.

Jack smirked at them and continued. "Tonight we're having a feast. We've killed a pig and we've got meat. You can come and eat with us if you like."

They all stared at the spot where the savages stood. Sam n' Eric walked up next to her speaking to each other in a whisper. "I thought it was… "…and I was…" "…scared."

Piggy stood above them on the platform, still holding the conch. "That was Jack and Maurice and Robert," said Ralph. "Aren't they having fun?"

"I thought I was going to have asthma."

"Shut up."

"When I saw Jack I was sure he'd go for the conch. Can't think why."

They looked at the white shell with affectionate respect. Piggy placed it in Ralph's hand and the littluns, seeing the familiar symbol, started to come back.

Ralph walked up to the platform, the white conch cradled; he turned and looked at them "Sit down all of you. They raided us for fire. They're having fun. But the…"He stopped Laura watched him couriously, his expression became unsure and unknowing.

"But the…"

Ralph pushed the idiot hair out of his eyes and looked at Piggy. "But the. . . oh. . . the fire! Of course, the fire!" He started to laugh, then stopped and became fluent instead. "The fire's the most important thing. Without the fire we can't be rescued. I'd like to put on war-paint and be a savage. But we must keep the fire burning. The fire's the most important thing on the island, because, because…" He paused again and the silence became full of doubt and wonder. Laura's eyes widened as she recognized the crazed look in his. He was forgetting; just as she and Simon had predicted. She watched as Piggy whispered urgently to him. "Rescue."

"Oh yes. Without the fire we can't be rescued. So we must stay by the fire and make smoke." When he stopped no one said anything. After the many brilliant speeches that had been made on this very spot Ralph's remarks seemed lame, Laura felt sympathetic. At last Bill held out his hands for the conch.

"Now we can't have the fire up there…because we can't have the fire up there…we need more people to keep it going. Let's go to this feast and tell them the fire's hard on the rest of us. And the hunting and all that, being savages I mean…it must be jolly good fun."

Sam n' Eric took the conch.

"That must be fun like Bill says…and as he's invited us…"

"…to a feast…"

"…meat…"

"…crackling…"

"…I could do with some meat…"

Ralph held up his hand. "Why shouldn't we get our own meat?"

The twins looked at each other. Bill answered. "We don't want to go in the jungle."

Ralph grimaced. "He…you know…goes."

"He's a hunter. They're all hunters. That's different."

No one spoke for a moment, then Piggy muttered to the sand. "Meat…"

The littluns sat, solemnly thinking of meat, and dribbling. When suddenly she stood up and grabbed the conch. "Look we can't go over there. Not the way things have been changing." Ralph threw her an annoyed look as Bill took the conch back and glared at her. Laura huffed and sat down angry.

* * *

"I got a pain in my head. I wish the air was cooler." She heard Piggy complain as they sat next to the fire watching the embers burn away.

"I wish the rain would come."

"I wish we could go home."

"Where's everybody?"

Piggy sat up. "P'raps they're lying in the shelter."

"Where's Sam n' Eric and Bill?"

Piggy pointed beyond the platform. "That's where they've gone. Jack's party."

"Let them go," said Ralph, uneasily, "I don't care."

"Just for some meat…"

"And for hunting," said Ralph, wisely, "and for pretending to be a tribe, and putting on war-paint."

"P'raps we ought to go too."

Laura looked at him quickly Piggy blushed. "I mean…to make sure nothing happens."

Ralph laughed and nodded. They stood up to go. Ralph waiting for her, instead she stood there angry. "Ralph! You can't go!"

"Why not? It's a good idea as any."

"It's changing! You know it's shifting you told me yourself! If you go over there you're giving in, you'll allow it to take over and something bad will happen!"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Look Laura, we're going to get some meat, and to make sure nothing happens. Your worrying for nothing, it's not like you said anything at the meeting anyways."

Her eyes widened shocked at his callousness, anger boiled inside her waiting to explode. "I wonder why. It's not like you'll support what I say, I'm just a girl and girls have no place to speak. Isn't that right" she growled. "Fine go on ahead and go over there. If you do something stupid don't come running to me." With that she angrily stormed into the woods, heading straight for the clearing she knew Simon was at.

* * *

**A/N: I hate this chapter I really do. I've worked on it for over a week and I just can't get it right. I was planning on adding a lemon in here as you can tell by the next morning conversation. But by the time I had finished the chapter, and redid the chapter and then erased and redid the chapter, I no longer cared nor did I no longer want to continue working on it. So the lemon is implied but not there as it should have been. I couldn't get anything right and I'm really frustrated about it. Hopefully the next chapter will go more smoothly. Please Review or go and vote! Thank you!**


End file.
